No Need For Love
by the high-five revolution
Summary: Hitomi's 'father' has constantly moved an relocated her because of his 'job'. Van has been having that same dream with the green eyed girl. When Hitomi and Van meet up, they begin a beautiful friendship. But not everything is perfect. AU. HxV fluffery.
1. o n e

**No Need For Love**

**Ch. One – The girl, the boy**

**Author Note; **Hello all! Café-chan here:3 I've finally gotten off my lazy rear to bring you this epic story full of tear jerking romance and laugh out loud comedy! … O.O; Kay. I wish. Anyway… ENJOY THE STORY. :D :D :D

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything from Escaflowne at all. sobs

Yes! He had that dream again, oh, he loved that dream more than anything. He loved the world he was in during the dream. The warm wind blowing his hair this way and that. But what he couldn't take his mind off of was the girl he kept seeing in the dream.

… Well, maybe her eyes. Van Fanel technically could never remember the girl in his dream's whole face. He only remembered her eyes – they were the prettiest shade of jade green he'd ever seen and they held so much emotion in them, he felt they'd suck him in if he stared into them long enough.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP!_

"Ah, screw it," he muttered as he hit the snooze button with a loud thunk. He'd been dozing and thinking of his dream for an hour or so now. He put a hand over his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Damn, he just couldn't get back to sleep…

With a groan, Van flopped onto the floor and slunk over to his bathroom. He turned the dial for the shower, grabbed some clean towels and examined himself in the mirror with a yawn.

Long, shaggy, ebony black hair. Ruby red eyes with a touch of mahogany. A lot of the girls considered him handsome. But he didn't care, those girls were so shallow.

Van rolled his eyes at his reflection and at the thought of the girls at his school and hit the shower.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

"HITOMI! WAKE UP, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Hitomi bit her lip and quietly got out of bed. She had been up the whole night, thinking, crying a little, thinking some more, crying some more.

She didn't even know why she had cried so much. It was the same routine every time, her "father" would get another "job" and he would pack him and her up and drive them away from their house, their family and friends. It had happened so much, she begun not to even want to make friends or have crushes, it didn't matter. It never did.

But this last time she had attended school – there was that one boy she had fallen head over heels for, and he too had fallen for her too. At least he had told her that… right after she left, he had gone for another girl. Maybe that was why she cried.

"Ow!" Hitomi cried out, hitting her shin on something, most likely her dresser, she rubbed her leg, "Geez, that's hurts like heck."

It must have been early, because it was still pretty dark outside. She wished she had a light in her dingy, attic like room. The only thing she had was a window – it was pretty big and had a big enough ledge to where she could sit on it like a window seat.

With a heavy sigh, she made her way out of her room to the small shower in the houses only bathroom. Quickly she turned on the shower, grabbed a towel and got in. If she took too long, her father would get angry. Oh, how she hated it when he got mad, even over the smallest things, his anger would result in another need for bandages and/or cover up.

Once out, she sped to her room and then shut and locked the door. It would be her first day at her new school; Hitomi guessed she should look somewhat good, although really she could care less.

She opened the box with her new school uniform in it. The colours were olive green, white and navy. Not a colour choice she would have picked, but everyone else would be wearing them, right?

Grabbing a brush, she brushed her sandy blonde hair out. It was almost to her shoulders now; she had been growing it out for ages. It flipped out slightly on the ends now she noticed with a slight smile.

She strapped on her watch and then checked it. The clock read 7.46 AM. "I guess I should go," Hitomi muttered to no one in particular, "School starts at 8.00 AM right?"

**888888888888888888888888888888**

"Oh Van," Reiko, a blonde, popular, skanky girl cooed, "You're so cute!"

Van sat in his assigned seat next to Reiko, his head resting on his hand, rolling his eyes.

Reiko scooted up to Van, her skirt riding up dangerously, it was short enough as it was because she rolled it up everyday, violating the school dress code, but no one cared enough to actually do something about it.

"Van, maybe you and I should get together sometime," She said, twirling a piece of his hair around her neon pink nailed finger, "We could have so much _fun_." At this she licked her lips slightly.

Van pushed her hand away, "No thanks."

Reiko was taken aback, and her mouth formed a perfect "o", "Did… you just… _reject_ _me_?"

"Um, I think I did, maybe you should have your hearing checked," Van said coolly, no emotion on his face.

Reiko blinked and her mouth was still wide open, "Fine then, I _guess_ I'll let you go… for now." And she turned to the other people coming into the classroom with a huff.

Reiko scowled. Van Fanel. He was the school loner, the bad boy in terms of a private school like theirs. The only boy she did not have in her toy box. She would have her way in the end. Things would just take a little while longer. Reiko smirked. It would be so much fun.

Van flopped his head onto his desk, annoyed with the loud gossip being spewed about by Reiko and her friends. After ten minutes of this, all of the chatter receded and the whole classroom fell into their seats as the teacher walked in.

Following the teacher was a girl. She was an average height, shorter than most of the girls, but not the shortest. She had honey coloured hair that shone brilliantly. She held her head high and nonchalantly, although she did not do it in a boastful, smirky way other people did.

"Class, meet our newest student. Why don't you tell us your name and where you're from?" The teacher said in a falsely cheerful tone with a forced smile.

Hitomi glanced at him and turned to the class, "Hitomi. My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. I'm from the Djisban District in Astoria," She spoke quietly.

Van looked up at the sound of her voice, and then something sparked. She was familiar. He sat up a little more and cocked his head to the side; a couple of his raven locks going over one eye.

_Those eyes. Those gorgeous jade green pools that belonged to the girl in his reoccurring dream. _

His eyes widened a little, and his mouth parted slightly from the shock. Had he been dreaming of _this_ girl? _This girl before him_?

**Author Note:**

'Kay. Read, review, favorite, love. C: Please forgive me for spelling errors! Oh yes, and to clear things up, Hitomi, Van and the rest are all on an Earth-like Gaea. So there. Hope that helps. And please make sure to review to give me that extra _boost_ that always makes me somehow update _faster_ cough


	2. t w o

**No Need For Love**

**Ch. Two**

**Author Note**; Whee! Café-chan is back! ;O Soo sorry for not updating in forever, but Café had exams, more exams, assessments of her reading and math skills and basically a lot of shittyfulness she didn't want. ;D But anyway, forgive her for not posting and leaving her 3 reviewers for months.

**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything from Escaflowne at all. 0 

flashback of Chapter One

Van looked up at the sound of her voice, and then something sparked. She was familiar. He sat up a little more and cocked his head to the side; a couple of his raven locks going over one eye.

_Those eyes. Those gorgeous jade green pools that belonged to the girl in his reoccurring dream. _

His eyes widened a little, and his mouth parted slightly from the shock. Had he been dreaming of _this_ girl? _This girl before him_?

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Hitomi scanned the classroom, looking for an empty desk. There were three. One was in the front next to a nerdy boy with pocket protectors. The next was in the middle by a preppy looking girl who was putting her platinum blonde hair in a ponytail while flinging it all over the desk of the person behind her. And the last one was in the very back, which was absolutely perfect as Hitomi did not like interacting with the teacher during class. She looked at the boy who was going to be sitting diagonal from her.

She blinked her green eyes as she realized the boy was staring at her. His eyes were slightly narrow as if he couldn't believe something and he seemed to be deep in thought. Hmm. He was nice looking though – wait, what? Hitomi shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed toward the back desk.

Reiko scrutinized this Hekomi or Sataromi or whatever. Her eyes narrowed. Her uniform was perfectly ironed; her skirt was at her waistline and was not rolled up. Her sleeves were down and not ripped. She had no expressive jewelry on or anything to accent her looks. Ugh. Hideous.

As the girl came and sat down behind her, Reiko's nose scrunched up. She heard the girl sit down but only barely. 'Oh Miss Grace aren't we?' Reiko sneered in her thoughts. She turned to look at the girl up close, and when she did she felt a tremor of mortal terror.

She was fucking perfect! Her skin was pale, but not deathly, and it emitted a sort of healthy glow. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, but not as if she had run a mile to get here. Her hair was shiny and swished as she looked up at Reiko with her icy but sparkling green eyes.

Hitomi looked up and saw a very preppy girl, way preppier than the other she had seen, staring at her. Her gaze turned to an ice glare.

"Do you want something?"

Reiko blinked and looked back in shock, "What was that, newbie?"

Hitomi cocked her head to the side and raised a brow, "Stop staring at me. What are you some kind of obvious stalker?"

Reiko scrunched her nose up again and held up a perfectly manicured, pink-polished hand, "Excuse me, but you are not queen of this class. You have no right to talk to _me_ like this, so go back to your business, newbie. Do your work, I'm tired of you looking at me."

Hitomi reeled back and gave her a death glare with that read, "Are you messing with me, bitch?" But before she could say anything, the boy she was looking at when she saw this seat jumped in.

"Reiko, pipe down, she's new."

Reiko turns swiftly to the boy, and put on a pouty face, "Oh, Van, I'm so sorry she's bothering you, I tried to tell her to be quiet, but she wouldn't listen."

The boy, Van, Hitomi presumed raised an eyebrow, "Just shut up Reiko."

Reiko gasped and started to fan herself with her hand, "Whaaaaaat?"

Van sighed, rolled his eyes and turned to Hitomi with a 'What can you really do?' look.

Hitomi blinked, her mouth slightly open, as if she were to say something.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Hitomi went to her locker and put her books up. Yippee, it was lunchtime already. Hitomi walked to where the teacher had told her the cafeteria was.

Man, this school was the biggest she'd ever been to. Her eyes looked about the cafeteria. Seeing no seats that were isolated, she turned and walked off outside into the field where some people were eating lunch. Settling herself underneath a vacant tree as far away from people as possible, she gave out a long sigh. She looked into her pockets and grabbed a small bottle of cover up and a mirror.

She looked at her face in the mirror. To her frustration, she found that one of her bruises on her cheek was beginning to show through.

"Damn it, I wish they made special cover up for these damn bruises." She mumbled.

"What the hell? … Whoah?" A voice popped up out of nowhere.

AIEEEEEEE! Hitomi screamed and jumped up spilling her cover up all over the grass. "No," Hitomi yelped, "Oh my god, my cover up!"

She ran to her bottle and picked it up. Empty. All of it had spilled onto the ground. Hitomi slammed her fist into the ground, "No no no no no!" She moaned.

"Shit, didn't mean to scare the hell out of you like that." The voice replied.

Hitomi looked up upon remembering the reason her cover up spilled, "Who is that? I swear, you'd better come down so you can buy me a new bott-"

It was that Van guy. He jumped down from the tree limb where he was laying landing perfectly on his feet.

Hitomi backed up a few steps and covered her cheek, "Why were you spying on me?"

Van looked incredulous, "I'm not a fucking stalker. I always hide up in this tree."

Hitomi looked away, hand still on her cheek. She looked dejectedly at the empty bottle.

Van shrugged lightly, "Look, I didn't know you'd freak out."

Hitomi said nothing, her silence was cold, and it made Van shiver just a bit, she moved her hand slightly and to her horror found the rest of her cover up from that side of her cheek wiped off on her hand.

She looked up at Van and looked down at her hand in shock. Van's eyes widened slightly looking at the bruises covering her cheek.

Hitomi quickly began to put her hand back up and started off, but Van grabbed her wrist, stopping her from covering her bruises in shame.

"What happened?"

He said this in such a stern, serious voice that Hitomi almost told him. But she thought before speaking.

Hitomi looked down at her wrist, "Nothing happened! I'm… a ditz! Now quit getting into my business and leave me alone!" Her voice was ice as she reached her free hand up and slapped Van, and ran off.

**Author Note:**

'Kay. Read, review, favorite, love. C: Please forgive me for spelling errors!

Anyway, I hope everyone understands this. XD Please ask any questions, and I'll make sure to answer them in the next chapter! Café-chan loves you if you review! So do it. Kthxbye. 3


End file.
